


The Honeymoon

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Secret Relationship, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: The team goes undercover on a French resort in order to become friend with a couple and get information about the groom's criminal father. During the mission, you see something that will change forever your relationship with MacGyver.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader, Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another mission: you, Riley and Bozer are waiting for the briefing to start in the war room. Matty enters followed by Mac and Jack. The sides of your mouth can’t help but slightly lift at the sight of the blond man walking in. You promptly turn your head to look at the big screen in front of you, before someone could notice your unmotivated happiness.

Your boss explains the facts leading to your next mission: catching a Serbian criminal, named Boris Mitrović. It seems a mission as many others, until she gives you further details. Boris’son, Omar, has just married and he’s spending 10 days in a French resort with his wife: you will go undercover, trying to become friends with the couple, in order to get information.

While Matty congratulates with Riley and Bozer to be chosen as fake spouses for the mission, you look in Mac’s direction, on the opposite side of the room. He meets your gaze and gives you one of his shy half smile.

“Mac, you will be paired with a new CIA agent: her name is Leanna Martin” Matty touches the screen.

You widen your eyes looking at the pic of the gorgeous girl Mac would be fake married with.

“Bozer, you should recognize her from spies’ school, do you remember her?”

Your friend starts stuttering, looking confused. This makes you understand you are not the only one disappointed by Matty’s pairings.

“Y/N and Jack, you will cover them”

Everybody goes out except you and Mac. He starts talking: “Just for you know, I would have liked to be paired with you”

Before you could give him an answer, Bozer comes back in, urging Mac to follow him in the lab.

“I’ll come in a minute” he replies.

When your friend leaves, you take on a doubtful expression:“Have you noticed Bozer being unusually speechless when Matty introduced “your wife”? Be careful, or you’re going to break someone’s heart”

“You don’t have to worry for that”

“Mac”

“Yes” he turns, holding the door half opened.

“Just for you know, we don’t need a mission to be together.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I liked the last one” Jack approaches you next to a table, offering little tastes of French specialties.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve refused every man that offered you a drink”

“I’m just trying to stay focused on the mission”

“Y/N, c’mon, just because we’re in mission it doesn’t mean we can’t have fun anymore » he winks at a woman looking at him from the opposite side of the room.

« In fact, it’s exactly what it means… »

« Okay, I admit the first one was a little bit old for you, truth be told it could be your father. The second one didn’t know the meaning of « personal space », lengthening his hands on you that way. But, you need to know that not every man is a gentleman like Jack Dalton… »

« I don’t know if it’s more annoying you talking in third person or you not minding your own business… »

« Really funny Y/N » Jack pretends to laugh « You know what I mean: the last one seemed exactly your type, why didn’t you give him a chance? I think he got a lot of _dinero_ , too”

“You don’t even know which is my type!” You laugh at your friend’s poor attempt to step up your love life.

“And let’s listen, how’s your type like, miss knows-it-all?”

“It’s difficult to describe him with words”

You look at Mac, drinking and dancing with Leanna, Riley and Bozer and their new couple of “friends”; not knowing what you would have given to be in their place and not having to endure Jack and his psychoanalysis session.

* * *

In the evening, your friends go to dinner with Mia and Omar. Riley gave you full access to security system’s cams so that you and Jack could check any activity in the resort during the night.

Your laptop’s screen is divided into minimum sixteen frames, but your attention is caught by the central one, showing Mac and the others sitting around a table, at candle light. The sound is not really good, so you’re not able to listen all the conversation.

« Y/N, go to sleep. I’ll take the first shift.» Jack suggests you.

You deny with a plausible lie, but the truth is this whole situation gets you too uncomfortable and nervous to sleep sweet dreams.

At a certain point, Jack exclaims: « What the hell is going on? »

You zoom on the central square, in which Riley and Bozer are kissing, and he goes on: « I swear I’m going to share some words with Bozer when we’ll get back home »

« Relax, Jack, it’s just for the miss-« no time to end your sentence, that you see Mac and Leanna kissing, this time.

About an hour later, the three couples retire in their own rooms.

Since Jack ha been loudly snoring from awhile, you take your phone and type a text:

_« Mac, can we talk? »_

Five minutes after, your mobile’s screen lightens up:

_« Anything suspicious? »_

_« Do you really want to talk about work at 1 am? »_

_« So, what do you want to talk about? »_

_« Remember before leaving, when you said you would have liked to be paired with me? By chance, have you changed your mind? »_

_« Wait, what? I can’t answer to this by text. See you in 15 minutes? »_

_« Since Jack fell asleep here, I think I can find the key of his room.»_

You send Mac a text with the number and floor of Jack’s accomodation, then slowly close the door behind your back, being careful that it doesn’t make any sound.

* * *

You are the first to arrive, so you insert the card in the slot next to the handle, and come in.

Few minutes after, a whisper comes from behind the door: “Y/N, are you there?”

Once you opened, Mac lets disappear the only glimmer of light filtering inside the room, by closing the door behind his back.

He lays his hands on your waist and pushes you against the wooden matter. You discern his eyes in the darkness, as he confidently follows the path to your lips.

“How much did you drink?” You breath.

“Why are you asking me this?” He chuckles.

“Because you’ve never been so happy to see me. And your mouth tastes like Chardonnay.”

“It’s not because of the wine. You asked me if I have changed my mind about us. Well, I didn’t.”

“Sorry, but you looked so convincing in your role.”

“That’s because I would be a great husband.”

“That’s not too much bragging?” You laugh.

“I don’t care, I am tired of men flirting with my girlfriend without me being able to say a word.”

“What are you talking about?” You remember the conversation you had with Jack in the afternoon.

“I can’t show the world that you’re mine, but I can show it to you.”

“I am impressed. I am open to any kind of demonstration…” you walk towards the bed and sit to take off your shoes. “…just remember about it when we’ll get back home.”

Mac unbuttons his jacket and distractedly throws it on an armchair, then comes close to you. His fingers run through your hair, then move to your jaw lifting it, making you look up at him.

You hold on his shirt, and he hovers on top of you, on the soft mattress of the bed.

“Who said we have to wait until we’ll get back?” He whispers between kisses.

“Our not-making-out-on-mission agreement?!” You suggest “Moreover, if we don’t sleep a couple of hour we’ll get a real headache tomorrow”

Mac takes you in his arms, and you close your eyes as the sun is slowly rising out of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

MAC'S POINT OF VIEW

I slowly get up, trying not to wake up Y/N, and answer.

« What does it happen? » She asks in her cute sleepy voice, as soon as I hang up the phone.

« Me and Leanna have to meet Omar for a run. I think you should go. Jack will come back to his room in minutes, and it’s better if he will find only one of us.»

« And how you’re going to explain you being in his room? » Y/N stands on her knees on the bed with a smirk on her face. She seems really amused in seeing me in some kind of awkward situation.

« I will tell him that you couldn’t stand him snoring so I let you sleep in my room with Leanna”

“I think it could work. But, this is the first time you don’t ask me to stay a little longer.”

I reach the edge of the bed and get her close. If she only knew how much it hurts me making her go away like this…

“I promise I will make it up at our return” I kiss her, right before getting back into our characters.

As I’m taking a quick shower, I hear her calling my name.

I go out to find her holding in her hands a little black velvet covered box, the same I’ve always brought with me in the last couple of months. It has to be fallen on the ground when I took off my jacket.

« What is this?” She opens it, staring at the engagement ring that caught my attention behind a jewellery’s window and that I bought without any hesitation.

I was looking for it for awhile, but in my eyes no one was enough to show my love for her. The one I chose is not really fancy either, I would like to give her more than this, but the moment I saw it, I thought: « Y/N would like it ». And I got it was the right one.

I didn’t want her to find the ring like that, she deserves the whole proposal. So, I have no choice than lie to her: « Matty thought it would have been more convincing if Leanna showed to Mia the ring I proposed to her with. »

« That’s a nice ring » she answers trying to hide her disappointment, closing the box with a loud sound.

* * *

A tactical team takes Omar and his father in custody and cleans up the area. The car Y/N jumped on with Riley and Matty fastly gets out of my sight, while I nervously rub my fingertips along the edges of the ring box I keep in my pocket.

“Everything’s okay, man? You look thoughtful. I mean, more than usual.” Jack approaches.

“Yeah” I distractedly answer, then an idea comes to my mind “I need you to keep this for me”

I hand him the black box. He looks at the object, at my face, and at the object again, with an interrogative expression on his face.

“Mac, I know you are a weird guy, but when you ask a man to keep something for you I expect an illegally-got-into-the-country Cuban cigars’ box, a gun…”

“A gun? Seriously? And are you supposed to know me?” 

“You got my point. Why do you have this ring?” 

For risky it can be, I confess Jack the truth: “It’s for Y/N.”

“What?! And you never said anything about it?! I thought we were friends…”

“I’m sorry, but, you know, we were just trying to not be court-martialed”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Eight months.” 

“Well, asking her to marry you is not exactly keeping your relationship low key”

“I haven’t asked her, yet. I don’t even know if she plans to get married one day, or if she wants to do it with me. I’ve bought this ring because I felt it was something I needed to do. I haven’t thought a lot about it, for once. It’s something you should understand…” I laugh.

“I will ignore the fact you’re saying that I never think”

“I wished that things could have gone differently, so I said it was for the mission. But, if she finds the ring again, she’ll understand that I lied to her. That’s why I need you to keep it for me. It was a mistake buying it, in the first place.”

“Mac, I may not be the best giving advice on this topic, but if a brainy ass like you is ready to take the big step after all the stuff you’ve been through, it can’t be a random decision. So, keep your ring and talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N’S POINT OF VIEW

Despite of a week having already passed from your return to LA, the thought of the ring you found in that resort’s room never left your mind. 

You ask to yourself which is the reason of such derangement: you hoped that jewel could have been for you? And, by chance, have you changed your mind about not wanting to get married? You have to admit that after seeing Mac in those shoes, you found yourself daydreaming about it, more than once.

A feeble sound comes from Mac’s phone, laid on the bedside table, distracting you. You lengthen yourself to see if it’s a call from Matty, or Bozer saying he’s coming back home. It’s a text from Jack:

_Have you told Y/N about the ring? She deserves to know the truth._

Reading these words gets you so flustered, you get up and start to recollect your things spread around Mac’s room. 

You are so caught in your thoughts, that you don’t hear Mac’s steps getting close to you. He hugs you from behind, then gently moves you hair from one side. You would normally lean in the sweet feeling of him touching you, but all you want now is to stay alone. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks, concerned.

“I don’t feel really good. I think I’m going back home.” you say, moving aside.

“You have been so distant from when we got back from France.” 

“We’ve been busy with missions all week” You know that one side of you used them as a pretext to avoid him.

“I get that, but now we have some free time, so what about making an attempt? I want every moment with you to be like last night.” 

You rethink to the only moments in which you finally disconnected your brain and pushed aside your fears, focusing only on you and him being together.

“So, please tell me what is this truth I deserve to know” you show him the text you read few minutes before.

Mac frowns his eyebrows reading it, then he lifts up his eyes from the screen and he says: “Y/N, this is not how it seems”.

“You lied to me!” you push him aside to go out the room.

“Y/N, listen” he pleads, holding you back.

“That ring has never been for the mission” 

“You’re right. I lied, I bought it for you.” 

“What?” You are incredulous.

“I am so sorry having lied to you about this, but I love you and I bought that ring because I hope that you’ll become my wife, one day. I just wanted to give it to you when you would have been ready. It doesn’t need to be now…”

You kiss him before he could end his sentence.

Feeling like the most stupid person on Earth, but finally without any more doubts, you answer: “I am, I mean I do, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say…” 

You both laugh, feeling the tension slowly fading.

“What about doing it tomorrow?” You propose.

“Are you sure? We’ll need to tell the others about us”

“I don’t want that some stupid rules keep us from doing it. Let’s marry in secret. Whatever is gong to happen next, we’ll face it together.”

Mac takes the little box from his jacket, then opens it and lets slide the thin, sparkling ring along your finger. He takes his hand in yours and says: “I can’t wait”.


End file.
